a la Cold Stone
by Mess of a Writer
Summary: Quinn loves Cold Stone ice cream. One day, something-  or someone- else behind the counter manages to capture her attention, too. What happens when Quinn's college friends convince her to just go for it?


**A/N:** I wrote this months ago, and figured I'd put it here, instead of just on my tumblr. This is actually based on (albeit _somewhat_ loosley, but shh it still counts!), my own experience. And believe it or not, my friends are outrageous, because they ACTUALLY said everything that's in here. No lie.

* * *

><p>It seemed like a typical Wednesday evening in the campus center dining hall when they strolled in and take up residence at their usual table. The cafeteria that surrounded them was buzzing as people shuffled around and they each tossed down their ID cards onto the table and shrugged off their hoodies to wrap around the backs of their chairs.<p>

"Hmm, I wonder what they've got for us tonight," Ashley, a blue-eyed and dark blonde haired girl, said as she looked over at Quinn only to watch her whir by her and practically sprint past the salad bar.

"Yessss! Breakfast for dinner!" Quinn beamed at Ashley and began to shuffle into the line as Nicole trailed behind them.

"I love it when we have breakfast for dinner."

"No, you just love it when they give you bacon."

"True. But seriously, it's the best meal here. I mean, lunch is always so repetitive and dinner is always a toss up between being okay and just plain unacceptable. Breakfast is amazing, and always a safe bet."

"Also, you'd marry the bacon here if you could," Ashley teased and Quinn merely looked over her shoulder and poked out her tongue at her.

"Ouch! What'd you do that for?" She hissed at Ashley as she rubbed the quickly reddening skin of her arm where she was just pinched.

"Oh, quit being such a whiny baby, Quinn. I didn't even do it that hard!" Ashley tried to defend herself, but Nicole just poked her head around Ashley, her brown hair landing across her eyes messily, and said "Dude, you pinch really hard, though."

"See! Now, if you're done with the domestic abuse, I have bacon to serve myself before all of the football guys go to town on it." She ducked down for the tongs and smiled brightly when she walked off with her extra serving of bacon deliciousness.

"Oh, my God, you guys. I swear, I could eat this..." Nicoled errupted into a fit of giggles at Quinn's unfinished statement before she could help it. "... for every meal for the rest of my life." Quinn muttered in between bites of her bacon. "And you," she pointed the bacon in her right hand at the girl next to her, "stop being so damn immature and get your mind out of the gutter!"

"Oh, come on! It was totally funny, especially given recent developments." Quinn almost dropped her bacon as she sent a glare to Nicole.

"What developments?" Ashley asked innocently as she placed her fork down and waited for the story as soon as Quinn hurriedly mumbled "it's nothing."

"Well, obviously it's not 'nothing' or you wouldn't be shoving all of the bacon in your mouth to stop yourself from telling me." She tapped her chin lightly before adding "actually, you would, but that's besides the point. So, Nic, you were saying..."

"There's this girl at Co-"

"Oh God, can we just not do this right now?"

"No, no. Go on, there's this girl. What about her? Oh, oh! Do you like her, Quinn? Oh, that's so cute! Tell me everything." Quinn's reddened cheeks buried themselves in her palms as Nicole continued.

"Well, she works at Cold Stone." Nicole continued, seeing as Quinn wasn't about to divulge the information.

"Is this the same girl you've been ranting about for the past week, Q? You like Cold Stone Girl? Why didn't you just say so?" Ashley's palms hit the table in her excitement and Quinn could only manage a groan.

"I told her that she needed to hit on her. You know, let her know that she's interested and whatever."

"OH. MY. GOD. Do it! I wanna see what happens." Ashley's hand flew towards her mouth as she realized that a few people from the table next to them were staring at her due to her outburst.

"I personally think that it'd totally work. I mean, we always make her laugh whenever we go and, and she even has Q's order memorized. Do you know how hard that is for someone to memorize after only two visits? I think she's into you, too, Quinn." She nudged her elbow into Quinn's ribs lightly and laughed as Quinn's body jerked upright.

"So, what do you know about this chick, or have you not stalked her properly yet?"

"Well, we know that her name is Rachel because Joy walked in the other day saying 'heyyy, Raaachelll' and she responded, so we've got that covered."

"That's a good start. So are you going to do anything about this, Q?"

"Uhh..."

"I think you should proposition her." Nicole chimed in eagerly. "And you should sing "Light My Candle" when you walk in. How funny would that be? The answer: very."

"Ohh, yes! And by 'light your candle' you'd mean sex!" Ashley and Nicole immediately burst into laughter as Quinn's head found the table. Once, twice, three ti-

"Hey, guys!" A redhead, who eerily resembled Lindsay Lohan in her Parent Trap days, walked up to the table with a Dixie cup filled with ice cream in her hand. "What's up?"

"Hey, Katy. Quinn's in love with the girl at Cold Stone." Nicole glanced over at Quinn and lightly patted her shoulder in a mockingly reassuring manner.

"Yeah, and Nic and I think she should sing to her and then proposition her with sex. You should see the chemistry they have!"

"Oh, well, since she gives you the ice cream, that means that you should have sex with her. That's how it works nowadays, right?"

"But, I don't..." Quinn started but was cut off as Katy's hands raised up in defense.

"It's totally cool. I'm not here to judge or whatever. Just, you know," she leaned in closer, whispered "be safe," scooped some ice cream into her mouth and walked away, leaving the table in a fit of laughter while Quinn wondered what she did to deserve such teasing.

* * *

><em>To be continued... <em>maybe? 


End file.
